La dame de coeur
by Code 44
Summary: Comme à chaque année, Twilight Sparkle se retrouve seule à la St Galopin. Mais ce soir, c'est peut-être la fois de trop.


Spike rajusta son noeud papillon dans le miroir. La couleur rouge sang de l'objet s'accordait à merveille avec sa chemise à jabot blanche et sa redingote noire. Mais c'était logique après tout que sa tenue de soirée habituelle lui aille comme un gant.  
Il sourit en repensant aux épreuves que cette tenue avait traversé : du désastre du Grand Galloping Gala au coup d'Etat changelin, elle avait fait du chemin, cette veste ! Le tout sans un accroc, ce qui était plutôt impressionnant.  
Spike s'était plusieurs fois surpris à penser que le fait de se souvenir que la veste était un cadeau de Rarity, l'avait toujours poussé à en prendre soin, même retenu en otage par la reine Chrysalis.

Et à propos de Rarity...

Le sourire du bébé dragon grandit quand il repensa au fait que ce soir, il dînait avec la licorne dans un des restaurants de Canterlot. C'était déjà exceptionnel en soi qu'elle ait accepté le repas, mais le meilleur, c'était la date. On était la Saint Galopin ce soir, le jour des poneys très spéciaux.  
D'accord, techniquement ce n'était pas le jour des amoureux. Un poney très spécial, ça pouvait aussi être un parent, un proche, un très bon collègue...Cheerilee recevait souvent des cadeaux de la part de ses élèves à la Saint Galopin d'ailleurs. Mais en fin de compte, les poneys passaient le plus souvent cette journée en compagnie de l'être qu'ils aimaient le plus au monde.  
Et Rarity avait accordé sa soirée à Spike.  
Ca c'était génial.

Spike allait lui sortir le grand jeu ce soir. L'impressionner, la faire rêver. Et si les cristaux étaient avec lui - qui sait ? - peut-être même lui dire ce qu'il ressentait sur elle.  
Elle le savait déjà, comme elle le lui avait fait comprendre à son anniversaire quand il était devenu incontrôlable et que son avidité avait failli les tuer tous les deux. Mais tout de même. Spike pensait qu'il était important qu'il le lui dise en face. Il fréquentait Applejack depuis assez de temps maintenant pour savoir que l'honnêteté était une bonne chose.

Voyons, redingote c'était fait, chemise c'était fait, noeud papillon c'était fait...restait que...

_Owlowiscious ! cria Spike à l'attention du hibou qui reposait sur son perchoir derrière lui. T'aurais pas vu mon haut de forme ?

_Hou, répondit l'animal.

_C'est bien ce que je te demande ! Où il est ?

_Hou ?

Spike serra les griffes et leva un poing rageur à l'intention du familier de son mentor. Le hibou était impossible quelquefois.  
Une seconde plus tard, une masse sombre tombait devant les yeux de Spike, obscurcissant la vision du dragon. Il s'en saisit pour s'en dégager, ses mains reconnaissant la douceur d'une étoffe familière.  
C'était bien son chapeau.

Spike remonta le haut de forme et le vissa sur son crâne, découvrant Twilight assise devant lui, qui souriait de toutes ses dents, sa corne brillant encore d'un léger halo violacé.

_Je me disais que tu aurais du mal à le retrouver alors je me suis permise de te le mettre de côté, expliqua la licorne au bébé dragon avant même qu'il ne formule sa question.

Spike remercia son amie tout en luttant pour dégager une de ses écailles vertes coincée sous le chapeau :

_C'est gentil à toi, Twilight. Et tu es vraiment sûre à propos de ce soir ? Ca t'embête pas que je te laisse toute seule ?

Twilight augmenta l'ampleur de son sourire, conduisant lentement son assistant jusqu'à la porte de la bibliothèque.

_Non, ça va Spike. Tu ne vas pas te priver de ta Saint Galopin pour moi. Et puis j'ai pris l'habitude de passer cette fête tranquille, tu le sais.

_Quand même, objecta Spike en ouvrant la porte et en restant planté sur le seuil. C'est la première fois qu'on passera pas cette soirée ensemble.

Twilight élargit encore une fois son sourire, faisant se demander à Spike si ce n'était pas douloureux de tirer sur les muscles comme ça.

_J'ai le meilleur des compagnons avec lequel passer quelques heures, expliqua Twilight en tapotant du sabot l'énorme livre qu'elle avait à portée de patte. Ca fait trop longtemps que j'ai du retard dans le Trône de Foin de toute façon. Ca sera l'occasion de le rattraper.

_Mais je...

Twilight le coupa gentiment en le poussant gentiment du museau dehors.

_Va t'amuser avec Rarity, ordonna t-elle d'une voix douce. Je suis une grande jument, je saurais me gérer toute seule.

Spike haussa les épaules, l'air de dire "bon", fit quelques pas dans la nuit ponyvilloise avant de s'arrêter et de jeter un regard malicieux à son amie par dessus son épaule.

_"Pousser Spike à me laisser tranquille pour la soirée", c'est sur une de tes listes, hein ?

_En fait c'est intitulé "être sûre que mon assistant numéro un ne sabotera pas ses chances de passer du temps avec Rarity", répondit Twilight d'un air des plus professionnels.

La phrase de Twilight fut suivie d'un blanc, vite brisé par le rire commun des deux amis.

_Sérieusement Spike, reprit la licorne, amuse toi bien.

_Toi aussi, Twilight ! lui souhaita le bébé dragon en s'éloignant pour de bon.

La bibliothécaire s'assura qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point à l'horizon pour refermer la porte. Ca y est, il était parti. Elle était enfin tranquille. Toute seule mais tranquille.

D'une patte, elle cala son livre contre son flanc alors qu'elle allait à la cuisine se préparer les ingrédients qui feraient de cette soirée, un agréable évènement.  
Du thé noir tout d'abord, importé directement de Medved, la capitale des ours; un assortiment de gâteaux et de sablés, acheté un peu plus tôt à la boulangerie du village; et enfin un énorme pot d'Hoofgen Dazs, la glace la plus délicieuse qu'Equestria n'ait jamais porté.  
En temps normal, Twilight n'aimait pas manger ou boire pendant qu'elle lisait. Elle trouvait que c'était un manque de respect envers le livre de faire autre chose que de lui donner sa pleine et entière attention.  
Sans compter qu'un accident était vite arrivé. Bien pour ça que les visiteurs de la bibliothèque étaient invités à prendre leurs repas et leurs goûters ailleurs.  
Twilight en bonne gardienne des lieux, s'efforçait d'appliquer au mieux le règlement intérieur. Mais il y avait des fois où elle savait faire quelques exceptions. Comme ce soir.

La Saint Galopin. Une fête qui n'enchantait pas particulièrement la ponette violette. D'une parce que ses vieux réflexes de rat de bibliothèque étaient encore là, tapis au fond d'elle. Il lui fallait une certaine volonté pour se rendre à la Course des Feuilles ou aider au Nettoyage d'Hiver, et peu importait à quel point elle en avait envie. Mais elle se forçait toujours en se disant qu'elle était à Ponyville maintenant, qu'il était important qu'elle fasse des choses avec ses amies. Et les résultats étaient là pour lui donner raison : elle avait terminé cinquième à la course et transformé le désastre du nettoyage en triomphe total.

Mais la Saint Galopin...c'était différent.  
C'était différent parce que les choses restaient les mêmes.

Twilight connaissait tout sur la Saint Galopin. Sur ses origines légendaires, sur ses traditions, sur ses évolutions au cours des âges.  
Elle avait compulsé tous les traités à son sujet et avait même une fois tenté de parler en profondeur de la fête avec la Princesse Celestia.

Twilight se souvenait que la Princesse avait d'ailleurs rapidement glissé à un autre sujet, comme si la Saint Galopin la mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise ou ravivait un souvenir douloureux. La licorne n'avait pas insisté.

Oui, Twilight pouvait réciter par coeur des contes de la Saint Galopin ou citer de tête le nom complet du prince et de la princesse victimes du poison d'amour.  
Mais elle ne l'avait jamais célébrée cette fête.

A Canterlot, c'était compréhensible, elle ne faisait rien d'autre qu'étudier. Quand venait le jour de la Saint Galopin, Twilight ne changeait pas ses habitudes d'un iota : elle prenait un bon livre et le compulsait pendant que dans toute la ville, les amoureux se rendaient en couple au restaurant et que les célibataires écumaient les bars à la recherche de la perle rare.  
Quand elle avait déménagé à Ponyville, Twilight s'était dit que peut-être, les choses seraient différentes.  
Elles ne l'avaient pas étés.

Twilight s'installa près de la cheminée où ronflait déjà un bon feu. Elle se versa une généreuse tasse de thé, déposa un sablé contre la faïence pour que le gâteau se réchauffe au contact de la terre cuite brûlante, et ouvrit son livre au numéro indiqué par son marque-page.  
Elle laissa son regard se perdre quelques secondes sur le titre du chapitre. Elle brûlait de suivre à nouveau les aventures des héros de Westerhoof.  
Le Trône de Foin avait beau finir par tourner un peu en rond entre les trahisons et les coucheries, ça restait une fiction agréable.

La licorne ôta l'opercule du pot d'Hoofgen Dazs et laissa l'odeur agréable de la crème glacée gagner ses narines.  
Bourbon, noix de pécan et praline. La glace coûtait les yeux de la tête mais elle les valait.  
Twilight plongea sa cuillère dans la glace et en arracha un grand morceau. Elle déposa le tout sur la secoupe de la tasse.

Oui, tout était paré. Elle était blottie au coin du feu, avait un excellent roman, un goûter à faire mourir de diabète le plus gourmand des poneys.  
Tout pour passer une soirée de rêve. Mais quelque part, ça sonnait faux. L'odeur du thé et du sablé était succulente, Twilight mourait d'envie de dévorer le pot de glace...mais la licorne sentait un grand creux au fond d'elle.  
Elle était accoutumée à la vie solitaire. On ne changeait pas des années d'expérience canterlotienne comme ça, par quelques dizaines de mois à Ponyville. En temps normal, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangée de passer une soirée pareille. Mais pas cette soirée. Pas la Saint Galopin.  
Elle avait menti à Spike. Elle avait besoin de compagnie ce soir, de passer du temps avec des gens qui comptaient pour elle.

Elle avait besoin de ses amies.

Twilight se leva d'un bond, renversant à moitié la tasse de thé. Ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure des idées d'arriver à l'improviste en début de soirée chez ses camarades. Mais depuis le temps que ses amies l'encourageaient à être impulsive, à faire quelque chose sans le prévoir des jours à l'avance...Twilight devait bien suivre leurs conseils, non ?

Elle alla jusqu'au portemanteau, pris son écharpe et l'enfila à la va-vite.  
Elle était déjà au dehors avant de réaliser tout à fait ce qu'elle faisait. Ses sabots la démangeaient, elle avait envie de courir d'un bout à l'autre du village, de dîner avec ses amies, de rire avec elles.

Par quoi commencer ? Par qui commencer ?  
Rarity était exclue. Elle soupait avec Spike ce soir, et Twilight ne voulait quand même pas gâcher leur Saint Galopin. La licorne avait beau encore ne pas tout savoir sur l'amitié, elle était à peu près sûre que ruiner la soirée d'une copine ne comptait pas vraiment dans les choses positives à faire.

Alors qui ?  
Il fallait agir avec logique. Elle ne voulait gêner personne ce soir.  
Applejack fut la première réponse qui jaillit dans l'esprit de la pupille de Celestia. La cowpony était connue pour son esprit de famille et Twilight la voyait mal passer la Saint Galopin avec quelqu'un d'autre que les siens. Mais justement, elle ne devait vouloir que des gens de son sang autour d'elle. Connaissant AJ comme elle la connaissait, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle avait mit sur sabot une nouvelle réunion des Apple à Sweet Apple Acres.  
Twilight n'allait quand même pas s'imposer au beau milieu d'une réunion de famille.

La fermière sortait elle aussi de la liste donc. Restaient Dash, Fluttershy et Pinkie.  
Twilight décida de tenter sa chance auprès d'elles trois. Avec un peu de chance, elles seraient libres et elles pourraient passer la soirée toutes les quatre.  
Et avec Pinkie en plus, elles pouvaient être sûres que la fête serait réussie. Oui, sur le papier le plan était parfait : réunir ses amies et passer du bon temps toutes ensemble. Restait juste à convaincre les autres ponettes mais Twilight avait confiance en ses capacités.

N'était-elle pas l'élève de la Princesse Celestia ?

La maison-nuage de Rainbow Dash semblait étrangement active à Twilight quand elle arriva à son niveau.  
Bon, c'était le principe d'une maison nuage après tout, avec le gaz qui se déplaçait, le spectrum qui coulait ici et là, mais Twilight avait du mal à se l'expliquer...la maison bougeait.  
A intervalles réguliers, un des murs se gondolait dans un bruit de Tartare, frôlant ce qui semblait être le point de rupture avant de reprendre sa taille normale.  
Un peu comme si une balle magique rebondissait dans tous les sens dans la maison.  
Twilight amena doucement la montgolfière au point d'attache de la maison. Pratique ces petits anneaux magiques. On ne perdait pas son ballon quand on avait le dos tourné au moins.  
La licorne sauta de la nacelle, ses sabots s'enfonçant dans la surface cotonneuse des nuages. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point c'était agréable de marcher sur du gaz. Quelquefois, elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas préféré être née pégase plutôt que licorne. Pouvoir voler librement, fouler la masse nuageuse quand elle en avait envie...mais rapidement, sa raison reprenait le dessus. Avec une corne, elle pouvait faire tout ce que faisait un pégase grâce à la magie. Comme ici, marcher sur les nuages. Et bien d'autres sorts encore qu'un pégase serait à mille lieues de seulement imaginer.  
Mais tout de même, il y avait ce tiraillement, cette envie...Twilight s'était une fois surprise à penser que le meilleur moyen de concilier les deux serait d'être une alicorne, comme la Princesse Celestia, Luna ou encore Cadence.  
Mais c'était tellement improbable que ça la faisait rire. Twilight Sparkle alicorne, et puis quoi encore ? Et pourquoi pas Princesse d'Equestria par dessus le marché ?

Twilight progressa jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et frappa doucement de son sabot. Twilight aurait juré se tromper mais elle était persuadée qu'après avoir cogné contre la surface de nuage, la maison avait subitement cessé de s'agiter.  
Les choses devenaient bizarres ce soir.  
Ou alors Spike avait mal rangé les produits à la bibliothèque et Twilight avait bu une sacrée dose d'alcool sans le savoir.

Twilight s'interrogeait sur quelle hypothèse choisir alors que la porte-nuage pivotait sur ses gonds de gaz et que la tête de Rainbow Dash passait l'ouverture. Dès qu'elle la vit, Twilight comprit que ce qui causait tout ce bazar dans la maison-nuage, c'était peut-être Dash elle-même : la crinière arc-en-ciel de la pégase était collée en amas épais, son souffle était rapide et des perles de sueur brillaient sur son corps azur.

_Salut Twi, haleta la Gardienne de la Loyauté. Je veux pas me montrer impolie mais...

_Je tombe mal, c'est ça ? supposa la licorne, un sourire gêné au coin des lèvres.

_Bah un peu, avoua Dash en passant un sabot dans sa crinière prismatique. Je bosse sur un truc important pour ce soir, tu vois et ça doit grave être au point, sinon ça sera pas cool.

_Ah. En fait je voulais voir si tu avais ta soirée de libre. Je suis toute seule pour la Saint Galopin et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'amuser un peu avec les filles.

Dash leva un sourcil.

_S'amuser ?

Twilight éclata de rire avant d'agiter son sabot devant elle pour dissiper physiquement l'ambiguïté.

_Non, juste traîner entre copines tu vois ? Toi, moi, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack...

_Ouais, reprit Dash en se grattant à nouveau la crinière. Pour Shy et Pinkie je sais pas, mais je pense qu'Applejack va être prise ce soir.

_Parce qu'elle est avec sa famille ? lança Twilight en souriant. Oui, j'aurais dû m'y prendre avant, c'est vrai mais je...

_Non Twi, la coupa Rainbow. AJ sera pas avec Granny, Big Mac et Applebloom ce soir.

_Comment tu sais ça ?

Dash baissa vivement le museau en direction du sol et son sabot racla plusieurs fois la surface du gaz.

_J'le sais, c'est tout.

Twilight observa le sang colorer les pommettes de son amie. Dash semblait gênée. Et ce silence. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que...

_Dash, demanda doucement Twilight. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu avec Applejack ce soir ?

La seconde qui suivit le franchissement de cette question des lèvres de la licorne violette vit l'obstruction du sabot azur de Rainbow Dash sur lesdites lèvres tandis qu'elle traînait son amie à l'intérieur et claquait la porte derrière elle.

_Tu dis rien, lui intima Dash d'un air extrêmement sérieux. C'est une surprise que je veux lui faire ce soir, juste pour elle.

Twilight fronça les sourcils, cherchant à relier les mots à leur sens. "Juste pour elle". "Surprise". Se pouvait-il que...

_T'es amoureuse d'Applejack ? demanda la licorne, articulant avec application pour se faire comprendre par delà la barrière de corne azurée de son amie.

Dash sembla se hérisser et mit un second sabot en renfort du premier. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche, puis en haut et en bas. Et encore une fois sur les côtés.

_Je...hésita Rainbow Dash, rougissant encore plus. J'en sais trop rien, écoute. C'est une super copine, on traîne ensemble depuis un bail et je l'ai toujours bien aimée. Comme amie tu vois ? Mais depuis quelque temps...je sais pas. Je pense vachement plus à elle. Et je la trouve jolie et tout. Alors je me dis que...

_Ei u e ené a ance aec e le oir e a ain aloin ?

_Hein ?

Twilight lui fit signe d'enlever ses sabots de sa bouche, ce qu'elle fit. Twilight répéta, distinctement cette fois :

_Et tu veux tenter ta chance avec elle le soir de la Saint Galopin ?

_Ouais, finit par avouer Dash en se grattant le bout du museau avec l'extrémité d'une de ses ailes. Je sais pas ce qu'elle ressent à propos de moi mais je pense qu'AJ mérite au moins que je lui dise en face. Tu la connais, quand on est franc elle aime bien. Alors depuis ce matin, je m'entraîne à...

La pégase baissa les oreilles alors qu'elle rougissait encore plus, en venait presque à faire pâlir le rouge de sa crinière.

_Nan, tu va te moquer de moi.

_Je te jure que je le ferais pas, dit Twilight, un sabot sur la poitrine.

_Je...j'essaye de faire un sonic rainboom en forme de coeur.

_De coeur ? répéta Twilight, surprise.

_Ah, grogna Rainbow, je le savais, c'est trop stupide comme idée...

_Non, la détrompa la licorne, je trouve ça mignon moi.

_Sûre ?

_Juré, lui assura la pupille de Celestia. Et je suis persuadée que ça doit être superbe à voir.

_C'est surtout super dur à faire, pesta la pégase en étirant ses ailes. Contrôler les masses d'air par poussée, en temps normal ça va, mais va le faire à mach un. A l'intérieur, en plus. Et je te parle pas de garder le spectre chromatique visible dans des limites d'obscurité, pour que ça soit encore perceptible à l'oeil nu...

Surprenant le regard de son amie, Dash s'interrompit elle-même et sourit.

_Désolée. Jargon de pégase.

Elle soupira.

_Sérieusement, j'ai invité AJ à un pique-nique sur la colline où on avait vu la pluie d'étoiles filantes. Et je veux lui faire un sonic heartboom quand elle sera là haut avant de la rejoindre et de lui expliquer. Tu crois que...que ça pourrait marcher ?

_Je suis pas la plus grande experte en relations sentimentales, avoua Twilight dans un petit sourire, mais à mon avis, y a toujours une chance que ça marche. Au moins parce que tu auras essayé.

Dash hocha la tête.

_Un peu comme ce que me disait mon papa quand je m'en voulais de m'être cassée la patte après une cascade. "Mieux vaut avoir des remords que des regrets".

_Quelque chose comme ça, oui, sourit Twilight.

_Merci Twi, dit Rainbow en lui posant un sabot sur l'épaule et en la reconduisant au dehors, jusqu'à sa montgolfière. Et vraiment désolée pour ce soir.

_T'en fais pas, lui dit Twilight en grimpant dans la nacelle et en détachant la corde. Je suis contente pour toi en tout cas.

Rainbow Dash regarda le ballon de son ami descendre lentement en direction du sol. Puis elle tourna les sabots et rentra s'enfermer chez elle.  
Elle devait encore s'entraîner pour la forme du sonic heartboom. Il était pour Applejack. Il devait être parfait.

Twilight était pensive en passant dans les rues de Ponyville. Rainbow Dash et Applejack. Bizarre. Pas tant qu'elles soient deux juments mais que leur rivalité puisse peut-être déboucher sur quelque chose d'autre.  
Mais c'est vrai qu'elles avaient toujours eu cette complicité, qui virait parfois à l'extrême mais qui montrait bien qu'elles tenaient l'une à l'autre. Dash avait bien refusé d'arrêter le chariot à Dodge Junction, quand elles s'étaient lancées à la poursuite de la cowpony.

La licorne avait été honnête avec Rainbow quand elle lui avait affirmé être contente pour elle.

Mais d'un autre côté, Twilight sentait un sentiment de frustration naître en elle depuis que Dash lui avait fait son aveu.  
Comme si le destin accordait à Rainbow et à Applejack ce que Twilight n'avait jamais connu. Et c'était bien le cas. La licorne s'était bien une ou deux fois piquée pour un bel étalon de l'école de magie, mais elle n'avait jamais osé ne serait-ce qu'aller lui parler. Elle était la jument aux livres, un point c'est tout.  
Quelque part, c'était plus supportable à Ponyville quand elle était avec ses amies. Mais si ces dernières commençaient à nouer des relations amoureuses...  
Twilight était à la fois gênée par ce qui lui semblait être une injustice et embarrassée par son propre sentiment. Elle n'avait aucun droit d'en vouloir à Rainbow ou à Applejack d'être heureuses ensemble.  
Elle n'avait pas à être jalouse.

Mais Twilight ne pouvait pas non plus nier ce sentiment. Il lui déplaisait, certes, mais il était là.

La licorne chassa cette mauvaise pensée. Allons, elle ne devait plus y songer. Elle allait voir Pinkie Pie et ce n'était pas en faisant la tête qu'elle la persuaderait de venir s'amuser avec elle.

Le Sugarcube Corner avait les volets clos. Ca aussi c'était bizarre. En période de Saint Galopin, Twilight s'était dit que monsieur et madame Cake resteraient ouverts tard, pour vendre des gâteaux de dernière minutes aux étalons et aux juments distraits qui avaient oublié la fête.  
Mais là rien. Aucun rai de lumière, ni au rez de chaussée, ni à l'étage chez Pinkie Pie.  
Un problème de bougie ?

Twilight s'approcha de la porte du magasin et son museau fut chatouillé par une feuille de papier accolée à celle-ci.

_Joyeuse Saint Galopin !_  
_Je sais pas si tu venais acheter un gâteau, ou un cupcake, ou un bouquet de fleurs, mais si tu veux un bouquet de fleurs, c'est pas ici qu'il faut aller mais chez Roseluck, Daisy et Lily, ici on fait pas de fleurs, sauf des fleurs en sucre, c'est comme des fleurs normales mais en sucre et tout le monde peut en manger sauf Gummy parce qu'il a plus de dents._

_Typique de Pinkie, murmura Twilight en poursuivant sa lecture.

_Donc je pense que tu es venu(e) ici pour acheter un gâteau mais que t'as vu la porte fermée et que tu es tout *gasp* parce que tu penses que tu vas jamais trouver un autre gâteau à temps mais moi j'ai pensé à ça, et j'ai des gâteaux un peu partout dans Equestria, en cas d'urgence. Y sont juste à côté des ballons d'urgence mais te trompes pas, les ballons, c'est moins bon que les gâteaux._

Twilight manqua d'écraser un sabot sur son visage mais ne le fit pas. Ca aurait gêné sa lecture.

_Tout ça pour dire que voilà, le magasin est fermé ce soir parce que je dois organiser une fête surprise, mais je peux pas dire pour qui parce que si la personne elle le sait, ben ça sera plus une fête surprise. Ca sera toujours une fête, mais une désurprise, et les surprises, c'est mieux quand c'est surprenant !_  
_Bref, si t'as besoin d'un gâteau d'urgence, voilà la liste qui suit. Et le magasin réouvre demain. Et quand on sera réouverts, y aura des gâteaux pour tout le monde !_  
_Pinkie promesse._

Suivait effectivement la liste détaillée des cachettes de Pinkie pour ses gâteaux d'urgence, qui allait du toit de la mairie jusqu'à "la boite bleue du Docteur", quoique ce puisse bien être. Twilight serra les dents.  
Il fallait que Pinkie parte en vadrouille ce soir. Ce soir ! Ce n'était pas comme si c'était ce soir précisement que Twilight avait besoin d'elle !  
Rhha !

Twilight se passa lentement le sabot sur le visage. Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chance de retomber sur ses sabots. Mais au moins elle savait qu'avec elle, il y avait autant de chance qu'elle parte à l'aventure en pleine nuit que Spike se mette à haïr les gemmes.

Le cottage de Fluttershy était calme, comme à son habitude. La route de terre, le petit pont, le ruisseau. C'était agréable de se retrouver en terrain connu.  
Dans la noirceur de la nuit, on voyait les ombres des mangeoires se projeter sur le cottage et sur les alentours, donnant une atmosphère de film d'épouvante à la paisible demeure. Mais Twilight n'était pas effrayée. Pas une seconde.  
Il y avait de la lumière. Donc Fluttershy était là. Connaissant la pégase, la soirée se terminerait sûrement autour d'une tasse de thé - en fait, ce que Twilight avait prévu à la base - mais elles pourraient parler d'animaux, de la forêt, bref, tuer le temps toutes les deux.

Ca tombait bien, Twilight avait justement lu il y a peu un traité sur les prédateurs d'Everfree. Elle pourrait en discuter avec Fluttershy et l'inviter à emprunter le livre demain à la bibliothèque, pourquoi pas ?  
La pégase n'était sans doute pas une aussi grande mordue de littérature que sa soeur de race (même si l'amour de Dash pour les livres ne dépassait guère la collection des Daring Do) mais Twilight savait de source sûre que la ponette volante n'était pas contre lire un peu de temps en temps.

Twilight s'avança jusqu'à la porte de Fluttershy et frappa au battant. Presque aussitôt, la partie haute de la porte pivota, révélant le visage jaune de son amie. Elle avait l'air tiraillée par quelque chose.

_Salut Fluttershy ! lança Twilight d'un air enjoué. Je te dérange ?

_Oh non Twilight ! Tu sais bien, tu es toujours la bienvenue ici.

_Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

_Bien sûr que...

La pégase tressaillit soudain, comme si elle avait reçu un coup.

_En fait c'est un peu délicat ce soir, Twilight. Mais on peut en parler à la porte, si ça te dérange pas.

La licorne plissa les yeux. Elle fréquentait Fluttershy depuis assez longtemps pour reconnaître la situation : la pégase louvoyait entre ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire et son désir de ne froisser personne, quitte à trop prendre sur elle.

_En fait, expliqua la pupille de Celestia, je voulais savoir si tu avais du temps libre ce soir. On pourrait aller dîner toutes les deux en ville, ou faire une soirée pyjama, ou...

_Je suis très contente que tu penses à moi pour passer la soirée mais tu vois...

Fluttershy baissa le museau vers le sol.

_J'ai des animaux à m'occuper. Un oiseau rare, qui a l'aile abîmé. J'ai juré de veiller sur lui et je dois passer la nuit à le surveiller.

_La nuit, un oiseau, ça dort non ?

Fluttershy se mit à bafouiller.

_La plupart des oiseaux oui, mais lui comme je t'ai dit, c'est un oiseau rare. Un fresai. Ils vivent la nuit.

Fluttershy avait à s'occuper d'un fresai ? Sérieusement ? L'animal sorti des profondeurs du Tartare ?  
Le mensonge était trop gros pour passer, même quand on avait peu de culture. Et de la culture, Twilight en avait beaucoup.

_Mais si tu veux, proposa Fluttershy, demain, on pourra faire quelque chose toutes les deux. Je pique-niquerais avec les animaux au marais de Froggy Bottom. Tu pourras venir avec nous. Enfin je veux dire, si c'est toujours OK pour toi.

Fluttershy tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour sourire à son amie.

Ce faisant, elle permit à Twilight d'avoir un bref aperçu de son salon, de la table qui avait été recouverte d'une jolie nappe et sur laquelle brûlait des bougies. Twilight comprit en un éclair et à en juger par l'air dévasté de Fluttershy, la pégase en était pleinement consciente. Mais la licorne décida de jouer le jeu. Par respect pour son amie.

_Alors je repasse te voir demain, dit Twilight en donnant un petit coup de museau. Occupe toi bien de ton fresai, conseilla t-elle, s'éloignant à petits pas de la demeure de Fluttershy.

La pégase resta à la porte jusque à ce que la licorne soit hors de vue, puis ferma la partie haute de la porte.  
Elle passa aussitôt un tour de clé et se retourna vers le salon, l'air embarrassé.  
Attablé devant son assiette, un verre de vin au sabot, Thunderlane lui jetait un regard mi-amusé, mi-réprobateur.

_Alors comme ça, je suis un fresai ? demanda t-il. Une créature tartaresque, servante des maîtres de l'outre-tombe ? C'était trop compliqué de dire "désolée Twilight, pas ce soir, j'ai rencard ?"

_Ne le prends pas mal, s'excusa Fluttershy, mais pense à Twilight. Elle est toute seule le soir de la Saint Galopin, elle vient me voir pour faire quelque chose alors si je lui dis que moi, j'ai un rendez-vous...

_Tu ne veux pas lui faire de la peine, résuma l'étalon en ébouriffant sa crinière argentée. Je trouve ça chic de ta part.

_Vrai ? demanda Fluttershy, revenant doucement à table. T'es pas fâché que j'ai menti à propos de toi ?

_Et bien, dit Thunderlane avec un sourire amusé, si tu acceptes vraiment de me veiller toute la nuit, je crois que je pourrais être tous les fresais du Tartare réunis.

Fluttershy rit, ce qui étira le sourire du pégase noir. Voilà bien pourquoi il aimait la petite vétérinaire de Ponyville.  
Son visage rieur effaçait tous les soucis que pouvait rencontrer leur relation.

A l'exception peut-être de son lapin de compagnie qui ne cessait de piquer Thunderlane aux pattes depuis le début du dîner dès que sa maîtresse avait le dos tourné.

Twilight allait d'un pas traînant à la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller mais n'avait plus le choix. Elle allait devoir terminer sa soirée comme elle l'avait prévu, livre, thé et gâteau. Plus la glace. La panoplie parfaite de la ponette déprimée.  
La panoplie parfaite de la ponette qui allait finir vieille jument.  
Twilight était allé de déception en déception ce soir. Rarity dînait avec Spike, Fluttershy avec quelqu'un, Rainbow et Applejack avaient leur soirée de prévue et Pinkie était partie Celestia sait-où.  
Twilight arrivait à s'accommoder de sa solitude en temps normal. Mais ce soir, elle pesait lourd. Le plus cruel avait été sur la route du retour du cottage à Ponyville. Elle était passée devant des restaurants bondés, pleins à craquer de couples heureux. Le pire était que Twilight était persuadée que certains étaient en pleine tourmente, qu'ils ne sortaient à la Saint Galopin que pour donner une bonne image d'eux au monde.  
Mais la licorne ne pouvait s'empêcher de le prendre personnellement. De penser que tout le monde trouverait fer à son sabot un jour, exceptée elle.

En fait, Twilight acceptait son célibat. Mais très mal de ne pas avoir ses amies à ses côtés ce soir.  
La Saint Galopin, on devait la passer avec les gens qu'on aimait. Elle aurait aimé qu'au moins une de ses camarades soit libre ce soir.

Mais enfin...elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas les arracher à leurs soirées. Alors ça serait bien le Trône de Foin pour ce soir.  
Et au moins, la Saint Galopin se terminait à minuit. Demain, quand Celestia lèverait le soleil, ce serait un autre jour. Un jour qu'elle pourrait passer avec ses amies.  
Une seule soirée de solitude amère, ce n'était pas la mer à boire.

La licorne poussa la porte de l'arbre-bibliothèque, se retrouvant plongée dans le noir. Un doute l'assaillit. Est-ce qu'elle avait pensé à éteindre derrière elle en partant ? Elle avait filé tellement vite qu'elle en doutait.  
Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était toujours pas allumé ?

La lumière éclaira la pièce d'un coup, révélant une myriade de ballons, de banderoles et de serpentins. Le temps que Twilight cherche une explication, l'explication en question s'était déjà ruée à son cou.

_Surprise ! hurla Pinkie Pie, enlaçant Twilight à lui en briser les côtes.

Une foule de questions se percutaient dans la tête de la licorne en même temps. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Les hypothèses se succédaient les unes aux autres. Y compris les plus idiotes :

_Pinkie avait tout prévu depuis des jours et c'est sa manière à elle de me déclarer sa flamme._

_Quand je dis "surprise", se lança Pinkie, coupant Twilight dans l'image mentale très bizarre d'elle et la ponette rose en couple, je parle pas de ma cousine de Cloudsdale, hein, tu sais celle qui a les cheveux blonds. Je dis "surprise" ! Comme dans "cherry chonga" ! Ou "chimmy cherry" ! Sauf que si j'avais dit "chimmy cherry chonga", t'aurais pas compris. D'ailleurs, tu préfères quoi toi ? "Cherry chonga", "chimmy cherry", "chimmy cherry chonga" ou "kumquat" ?

Twilight tenta quelques secondes de se dégager de Pinkie avant de vite baisser les bras. Quand elle voulait faire un câlin, la terrestre était physiquement la plus forte de tout Equestria.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Pinkie ? Je croyais que tu avais quelque chose de prévu cette nu...

Twilight s'interrompit elle-même. La fête surprise dont parlait Pinkie sur le papier de Sugarcube Corner. C'était celle-là ?

_Ben oui, je devais venir faire la fête avec toi ! gloussa Pinkie.

_Mais Pinkie...c'est la Saint Galopin. Tu es censée passer du temps avec ton amoureux, pas avec une autre ponette, tenta d'expliquer la licorne.

_Pourquoi pas ? demanda innocemment Pinkie Pie. T'es ma meilleure amie dans tout le monde entier.

Twilight resta interdite quelques secondes avant que les mots de Pinkie ne prennent tout leur sens. Ils réchauffaient son corps et son âme.  
Elle n'était pas seule. Peu importait ce qu'il se passait, ou ce qu'il adviendrait, elle ne serait plus jamais seule. Pas tant qu'elle aurait au moins la terrestre rose à ses côtés.

_Allez viens, dit Pinkie en prenant Twilight par le sabot. On va jouer à "plante la queue sur le poney".

_Pinkie...lança doucement la pupille de Celestia.

_Oui Twilight ?

_Merci.

Entraînant sa camarade vers l'espace de jeu, Pinkie se borna à répondre par un sourire. Celui de son amie violette lui, était encore plus éclatant.  
Ce n'était pas encore ce soir qu'elle terminerait le Trône de Foin. Mais pour une soirée comme ça, le roman pouvait bien encore attendre un peu.

Les amies passaient avant. Surtout les soirs de Saint Galopin.


End file.
